


Пропущенный вызов

by seven_seas



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_seas/pseuds/seven_seas
Summary: Тянь трясущимися руками прижимает телефон к уху, слышит короткие быстрые гудки. От этого хочется кричать и рваться на части. Soulmate!AU в котором Хэ Тянь живет в 2019 году, а Мо Гуань Шань в 1999.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *В 1999-м уже существовали мобильные телефоны, но давайте представим, что тут у ребят, живущих в прошлом, не было таких диких тарифов на связь

Его засыпает землей.

Холодные комья прилетают Тяню в лицо, забиваются в нос и глаза. Он рад бы отвернуться или, хотя бы закрыть их, но тело не реагирует ни на одну команду. Невнятный скрежет, который он все никак не мог определить, наконец складывается в четкий лязгающий металлом о камень звук. Совсем рядом, где-то над ухом. Лязг. И в его лицо снова прилетает ком земли.

Лязг.

И земля опускается на грудную клетку. Тяню холодно и сыро. И земли становится все больше. Он осознает это, когда ребра трещат от тяжести, а лязгающий звук каждую секунду словно отдаляется. А еще он, кажется, задыхается. Кажется, в один момент, где-то вечность назад, выдохнул, а вдохнуть теперь не может.

Это плохо. Это пиздец. Ему срочно нужно выбираться. Тянь делает еще несколько попыток пошевелиться, прежде чем его рот открывается, и он неосознанно втягивает в себя воздух. Только вместо кислорода горло и легкие забивает земля.

Черт.

Тяню нестерпимо хочется поднять руки. Расцарапать себе глотку. И вытащить ее всю до последней пылинки. Черт, черт, _черт._

Черт!!!

Хэ вскакивает в постели с надрывным кашлем. Впивается холодными пальцами в простыни, склоняется, пытаясь вычистить себя от остатков земли. Только когда чувствует, как грудная клетка бешено поднимается и опускается, он понимает, что свободно может дышать. Его колотит как при лихорадке. Тянь медленно садится на кровати, всматриваясь в очертания студии. Ночной Ханчжоу переливается в огромных окнах, не давая комнате полностью погрузиться во мрак. Легчает, но сердце все еще шпарит, как сумасшедшее. Хэ сидит в оцепенении несколько минут, затравлено блуждая взглядом по углам. Он знает, что, когда спадет первый шок, начнется головная боль. Этот сценарий вызубрен наизусть. Он проходит через это дерьмо едва ли не каждую ночь и все равно никак не привыкнет. К этому никогда не привыкнуть.

Тянь шарит рукой под подушкой и цепляет телефон. Щурится на вспыхнувший экран, понимает, что даже не утро. Телефон летит куда-то в скомканное одеяло, а Тянь плетется на кухню, убирая влажные пряди со лба.

Кофе неприятно горчит на языке, когда он возвращается обратно и садится напротив окна. Ставит сколотую кружку на пол, поджигает сигарету и тупо пялится на ночные огни небоскребов. Не Нью-Йорк, но тоже масштабно. В Нью-Йорке, казалось, шпили зданий упираются в небо. Не сказать, что он скучает.

Хэ Тянь уехал из Китая неожиданно, всего месяц оставался до окончания средней школы. Тянь помнил каждую минуту, проведенную в аэропорту, словно Ханчжоу цеплялся за него из последних сил. Но как только самолет приземлился в аэропорту Кеннеди, череда бесконечных минут, сроком в два года, едва ли не мельком пронеслась перед его глазами. Каждый день был наполнен спешкой, гулом машин, сигналами стоящих в пробках такси. Тянь не всматривался в лица новых одноклассников, поклонников и доброжелателей. Он давно перестал это делать. Не искал, не следовал зову родственных душ, как это делали все остальные. Тянь знал, что это бесполезно, это не для него.

И подтверждение этому была татуировка на запястье, скрытая от посторонних (и своих собственных) глаз, как лишнее напоминание, что в этом мире он никому не нужен. Больше.

Тянь задумчиво потер пальцами гладкую ткань напульсника. То, что его соул умер - не было чем-то невероятным. Да, дерьмо случается. Но он был готов к этому с детства, с самых первых минут, когда мама ласково объяснила, что означает зачеркнутое имя на его маленькой ручке. Что это действительно значит, он понял, конечно же, значительно позже. Шли годы, Тянь давно смирился и не придавал этому особое значение. В конце концов, все эта соулмейтовая хрень обошла его стороной, и он был этому рад. Природа, судьба, вселенная – нужное подчеркнуть – дала ему выбор, способность самостоятельно решать, с кем ему быть, а с кем нет. И Тянь не мог представить себя неразлучником, до конца жизни нуждающегося в одном человеке. Это не про него.

В четырнадцать Тянь бунтовал, без застенчивости демонстрируя открытое запястье с перечеркнутым именем. Мнимая свобода отражалась сожалением в глазах других. И это бесило. Он как мог сопротивлялся реалиям мира. Это не должно мешать ему жить.

В семнадцать Хэ Тянь впервые надел напульсник и больше его не снимал.

Хэ выпустил струю серо-синего дыма в воздух, переложив сигарету в другую руку. Он просунул палец под напульсник, поглаживая слегка выпуклые перечеркнутые иероглифы. _Длинное._ Прикосновение к нему всегда успокаивало Тяня. Теперь это стало чем-то личным, его секретом. И каждый, кто норовил его раскрыть, несомненно об этом жалел.

Однажды, он чуть не отправил в больницу парня, с которым только что переспал. Ублюдок решил, что особенный и заглянул под напульсник, пока Тянь спал. Хэ тогда натурально сорвало крышу. Он прекратил стесывать кулаки об его рожу только тогда, когда белые простыни пропитались кровью. Потому что нельзя, блять. Никому.

Чэн тогда все уладил в частной клинике, припугнув парня, чтобы не болтал. Выяснить из-за чего развился конфликт, ему не удалось – горе-любовник молчал как рыба, а Тянь огрызался больше обычного. Тема соулмейтов в семье Хэ - табу. Тянь, сколько себя помнит, никогда не видел имен на запястьях своих родственников. Впрочем, в чем он точно был уверен, так это в том, что смерть его соула пришлась на руку его отцу. Хотя, тот об этом никогда не говорил. Он вообще мало говорил с Тянем в его детстве. Порой создавалось впечатление, что отец знает о жизни младшего едва ли не меньше штатной горничной. Но это было не так. Старший Хэ был в курсе всего, что происходит с членами его семьи, кто бы что не скрывал. Он прочно держал в кулаке поводки ближайших родственников, обладая возможностью в нужный момент надавить на горло.

Тянь резко отдернул руку. Очевидно, семья Хэ и соулмейты – это несовместимые понятия. Не ясно кому из них будет хуже. Тянь затянулся в последний раз и кинул недокуренную сигарету в стакан с остатками остывшего кофе.

Нужно попытаться уснуть.

***

Хэ Тянь не находит себе места весь день. Он бесцельно шатается по коридорам во время перерыва, натянуто улыбаясь облепившим его девушкам. На лекциях отчаянно борется с желанием уронить голову на руки и заснуть. Он вполуха слушает преподавателя, иногда что-то помечая в тетради. Семинар уже в понедельник, ему бы впитывать новую сложную тему по экономическим расчетам, но Тянь безбожно залипает в окно, беззвучно катая ручку по тетради.

Он вернулся в Ханчжоу два месяца назад. Из-за кучи дел, навалившихся на него после полного ввода в курс дел компании, которой руководил в Китае его брат, у него не получалось выцепить время для себя. В должности младшего экономиста он неплохо справлялся со своими обязанностями. Все необходимые знания ему методично вбивала в голову американские финансисты в компании старшего Хэ, сразу после занятий в школе. Каждая неделя начиналась с лекций и семинаров, которые медленно перетекали в составление учетной документации и отчетности, совещания и ужины в компании биржевых шишек и инвесторов. События стремительно настигали его, дни мелькали на периферии и, в общем, казалось, что мир крутится вокруг него, пока сам Тянь крутится на месте. Он, словно, находится в какой-то одной точке, с которой больше не может сдвинуться. С каждым месяцем это ощущение усиливалось.

Ему просто нужно расслабиться. Снять стресс. Потрахаться, выпить.

Тянь подцепил пальцами смятое стремное приглашение на вечеринку, затерявшееся пару дней назад между страницами в тетради. Тянь, вежливо улыбаясь, обещал подумать. Тянь сминает листок и отправляет его в урну.

В голову вклинивается мысль написать Цзянь И. После его возвращения им так и не удалось встретиться. И сейчас ему невозможно захотелось увидеть этих двух ублюдков.

Хэ выуживает телефон из кармана и удивленно поднимает брови, когда на экране выскакивает уведомление о пропущенном вызове.

Тянь смахивает блокировку и всматривается в номер. Местный. Не знакомый. Он не понимает, как мог не услышать звонок в тишине аудитории. Хэ решает перезвонить потом и открывает знакомый чат.

(15:09) Как насчет прогуляться, принцесса?

_(15:10) КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?! _

_(15:10) КОГДА ТЫ ВЕРНУЛСЯ???_

(15:10) Ты ждал меня?

(15:10) Я польщен~

_(15:11) Не то чтобы ждал_

_ (15:11) Но ты бы мог написать _

_(15:11) Я хотел встретить тебя в аэропорту с табличкой «с возвращением из тюрьмы» _

_(15:11) Это была гениальная идея, но ты, говнюк, все испортил_

_ (15:11) Не пиши мне больше, я никогда не прощу тебя!_

(15:12) А (15:12) Ок

(15:12) Я думал завалиться в бар

(15:12) За мой счет

_(15:12) Как ТВОЙ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ НА СВЕТЕ я не могу на тебя долго злиться _

_(15:13) Так и быть, ты прощен_

(15:13) Встретимся на перекрестке Бэй в 20:00

(15:13) Начинай собираться, принцесса ~

(15:13) И без опозданий

_(15:14) ДА КОГДА Я ОПАЗДЫВАЛ?_

(15:14) Даже не знаю…

(15:14) Дай подумать

(15:14) Может быть тогда, когда всегда?

_(15:14) Ой, знаешь что? _

_(15:15) Жди меня, Хатико_

***

Тянь припарковался возле невысокого здания с мигающей вывеской «BAR 1999». Он быстро скинул в чат адрес, потом залез в недавние контакты и снова наткнулся на неизвестный номер.

После пар, когда Тянь вывалился из аудитории с потоком других студентов, он набрал номер, хотя изначально не собирался. Нужно – сами перезвонят, думал он. Но Тянь – мальчик с детства любопытный и усидеть на месте не может, когда чего-то не знает. Однако удовлетворить любопытство не получилось – в динамике раздались быстрые коротки гудки, а затем звонок сбросился. Тянь попробовал еще раз, но гудки повторились.

Сейчас, сидя в машине, он задумчиво крутанул смартфон в пальцах и снова набрал незнакомый номер. Знакомые короткие гудки откликнулись мелким раздражением. Не похоже, что бы абонент висел на телефоне четыре с лишним часа. Скорее всего, что-то со связью и неизвестный абонент так и останется неизвестным.

Если подумать, не так уж это и важно. С другой стороны, это мог быть звонок по рабочим вопросам. Однако, Тянь быстро отмел эту мысль, ссылаясь на то, что если бы были проблемы, перезвонили бы с другого номера. Он сунул телефон в карман джинсов и вышел из машины на встречу Цзянь И, как всегда, виснувшего на плече у Чжэнси.

\- Что заставило тебя вернуться, Хэ? – прокричал И издалека, активно размахивая руками. – Америка не приняла тебя?

\- Подумал, что ты убиваешься тут без меня и мое сердце не выдержало, - откликнулся Тянь, мразотно улыбаясь.

\- О чем ты? Весь Ханчжоу гулял неделю, когда ты, наконец, улетел! – парировал блондин, за что получил тычок под ребра.

И налетел на Тяня со всего маха, оплетая его своими конечностями, точно спрут. Чжань, как обычно, только сдержанно пожал крупную ладонь.

\- Меня не было два года, а ты даже не подрос, - хмыкнул Тянь, вставая вплотную к Цзянь И, отмеряя ладонью их рост. – Как был школотой, так и остался.

Блондин возмущенно фыркнул и важно поднял вверх указательный палец.

\- Между прочим, я, наконец, закончил школу…

\- Не прошло и года, - не выдержал Тянь, чем вызвал сдавленный смешок У Чжэнси.

Дальнейшее возмущение И направил на него, критикуя его поддержку и способность сопереживать. Тянь ненавязчиво развернул друзей в сторону бара, намереваясь хорошенько отдохнуть сегодня.

***

\- Так сколько, ты говоришь, Вэй забил в том матче…

\- Кстати, вы слышали, что Чжин Су перебралась в Шанхай?..

\- … кому какое дело до того, с кем он спит?..

Обрывки чужих разговоров окружали Тяня со всех сторон, иногда даже заглушая их собственный. Тесный бар был полностью набит молодежью, желающей расслабиться в пятницу вечером. Музыка грохотала со стоек, вынуждая людей придвигаться ближе друг к другу, или значительно повышать громкость своего голоса. Тянь лениво болтал лед в янтарном отвратительном виски, наблюдая, как Цзянь И уносило с третьего бокала пива. Тот все еще пытался построить связный диалог, но неумолимо скатывался в несусветную чушь, вис на Чжэнси и изредка уламывал Тяня пойти с ним на танцпол. Хэ только качал головой, иногда вставляя ответы на бесконечные вопросы об Америке, но больше хищно метался по залу взглядом. Он не горел желанием кого-то сегодня подцепить, скорее это был его контрольный осмотр. Несколько раз его навязчиво касалась разными частями тела танцующая рядом девушка. Не уловить в этом не скромный подтекст не составляло труда. Однако, Тянь больше был заинтересован в наблюдении за друзьями. Ему было искренне интересно, как эти двое уживались друг с другом столь долгое время. Было ли дело только в том, что они родственные души или же это их собственный выбор?

_Был ли_ у них выбор?

Однажды, еще в школе, Цзянь И сказал: ты чувствуешь себя, словно замок, к которому подходит единственный ключ. И только он может открыть в тебе что-то, о чем ты даже не догадывался. Тогда ты действительно ощущаешь себя… цельным.

Хэ Тянь тогда выплюнул какую-то ублюдочную шуточку, но слова блондина прочно засели в его голове. И вспыхивали там невольным напоминанием каждый раз, когда после очередного свидания Хэ ощущал себя полупустым. Замком, у которого нет ключа.

Эти двое не раз признавались, что почти не помнят ощущение себя порознь. Хэ Тянь не поверил бы, если бы не знал, что неразлучники встретились едва ли не в яслях. За это время они так прочно укоренились друг в друге, сплелись корнями, что ему было страшно представить, что с ними будет, если их разъединить. Хотел ли он чувствовать это? Быть зависимым, быть на привязи – лязгать тяжелыми цепями его крепкого ошейника, шипы которого упираются в его горло? Ответ таился на дне бокала.

Хэ Тянь поднялся из-за стола, похлопывая себя по карманам. Сигареты нашлись в заднем кармане узких джинсов.

\- Пойду покурю, - кивнул он Чжэнси, игнорируя стреляющую в него глазками ту самую девушку.

\- Иди, я пока приведу его в чувство.

Тянь пробрался сквозь динамичную толпу, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух на улице. Он закурил, пристроившись на кирпичном выступе в стороне от толпы таких же курильщиков. Шум машин, гудение разговоров, смех и музыка наполняли город, который не собирался засыпать. Под светом ярких фонарей и неоновых вывесок ловко сновала молодежь, сливаясь с яркими витринами магазинов и контрастируя с серыми фасадами старых одноэтажек. Ханчжоу пестрил контрастами и различиями, был живым и современным мегаполисом, внутри которого скрывался дух старого города.

Тянь выдохнул дым и прислонился затылком к стене, когда вдруг почувствовал в кармане кожаной куртки слабую вибрацию. Экран полыхнул знакомо-незнакомым номером, прежде чем Тянь ответил на звонок.

Это был последний момент, когда Хэ Тянь чувствовал себя собой. Когда волна взметнувшихся придушенных эмоций не разбила его об острые скалы последствий.

_\- Где ты, блять?!_


	2. 2

Шань со вздохом проводит рукой по лицу, слегка массируя переносицу. Он устал. Нет, он заебался. Он пытается сосредоточиться на уравнении, которое преподаватель задал решить до конца пары. Шань пытается сосредоточиться, но у него нихрена не получается, потому что телефон в его кармане буквально готов взорваться от вибрации. Рыжий замечает, как на него косятся одногруппники, которые прекрасно слышат в тишине аудитории зудящий, приглушенный тканью звук. Шань еще больше сутулится, кладет руку поперек живота, пытаясь хоть таким образом заткнуть свой телефон. Он бы выключил его к хренам, если бы не ждал звонок с работы.

Гуань Шань еще несколько минут тщетно пытается решить уравнение, а затем зло бросает ручку на тетрадь, вытаскивая проклятый мобильник из кармана. Количество сообщений, отображающееся на маленьком черно-белом экране, заставило его пораженно выдохнуть. Ну и кретин, господи. Надо же было наткнуться именно на него. 

Рыжий открывает сообщения и пролистывает в самый конец, игнорируя односторонний словесный понос. Последнее сообщение заставляет его злобно скрипнуть зубами. Если бы Шань знал, кому нужно врезать, он бы врезал.

(13:44)  
Ты где?

(13:44)  
Ну кисуль~

**(13:44)**   
**КАКАЯ Я ТЕБЕ НАХЕР КИСУЛЯ?!**

(13:44)  
Наконец-то! Я думал, ты умер

(13:44)  
Ты игнорил меня неделю. Я не знал, как до тебя достучаться!

**(13:46)**   
**Че ты доебался? Я же сказал, что ошибся номером**

(13:46)  
Я помню ~

(13:47)  
Но это может быть не спроста!

(13:47)  
Судьба и все такое

(13:47)  
Да брось, давай поболтаем

(13:47)  
Это может быть весело

Шань буквально закипает от того количества сообщений, которое ему прилетает в минуту. Или у этого дятла по десять пальцев на руке, или Шань не знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы развить такую скорость печати. 

**(13:50)**   
**Нет. Отъебись от меня. **

(13:51)  
Как грубо ~~

(13:51)  
Ругаться матом – плохо. Но ты, конечно, уже большой мальчик

(13:51)  
По телефону твой голос звучал довольно взросло  
Сколько тебе лет?

**(13:56)**   
**Не твое дело.**

(13:56)  
Я знал, что ты так ответишь!

(13:56)  
Но это не сможет погасить мое любопытство

(13:56)  
Ты учишься? Работаешь? 

**(13:57)**   
**Что именно тебе не понятно в слове «отъебись»?**

(13:57)  
Не будь злюкой ~

(13:57)  
Знакомиться с кем-то таким неожиданным образом чертовски интересно, разве нет?

(13:59)  
Эм… как мне тебя называть?  
«Кисуля» тебе не понравилось

(14:05)  
Солнце? Малыш? Злюка?

(14:06)  
Ладно, без дурацких кличек. Просто скажи свое имя

(14:07)  
Злюка, не молчи ~

(14:07)  
Хорошо же болтали

До конца пары остается пятнадцать минут, и перспектива дорешать упражнение и сдать работу как положено тает на глазах. Абстрагироваться в полной тишине от жужжания мобильника и косых взглядов практически невозможно. Гуань Шань вымучено роняет голову на локоть, но, заметив, что преподаватель смотрит в его сторону, выпрямляется, снова уткнувшись в учебник. 

(14:09)  
Злюка, ты где?

(14:09)  
Я упрямый

**(14:10)**   
**Я БЛЯДЬ НА ПАРЕ**   
**Если препод отберет у меня телефон, который мне нужен, я найду тебя и закопаю!**

(14:11)  
Вау~

(14:11)  
Я не ожидал такого красноречия

(14:11)  
Но мне нравится, продолжай

(14:12)  
Наверное, стоит извиниться за то, что тебя отвлекаю

(14:12)  
Прости?

(14:12)  
Зато я знаю, что ты студент. Уже что-то

(14:12)  
Где ты учишься? Какой курс?

\- Мо Гуань Шань! – преподаватель цепко смотрит на него со своего места поверх квадратных очков. – Положите ваш телефон мне на стол.

Шань вынужденно выполняет требование учителя и, вернувшись на свое место, едва ли не молится, чтобы этот придурошный замолчал хотя бы на десять минут. В идеале – отъебался навсегда. Мобильник пару раз оповещает о новых сообщениях, вызвав еще один гневный взгляд преподавателя в сторону владельца, но, на удивление, быстро затихает. 

Шань зевает, пытаясь вернуть свои мысли в математику. Они упорно не хотят складываться в нужные значения в его голове, разбегаясь в разные стороны, как испуганные внезапно включенным светом насекомые.

_Закатное солнце заглядывало в ресторан, окрашивая небольшой зал в красный цвет, сквозь алые шторы на окнах. Практически все столики уже пустовали, лишь несколько человек допивали свой чай, задумчиво рассматривая вечерний переулок, украшенный пока не зажжёнными красными фонариками. _

_Шань крутился на кухне, домывая посуду и заканчивая с фасовкой продуктов на завтра. Он старался доделать все дела, чтобы завтрашняя мамина смена не начиналась с уборки. Она и так пашет на двух работах, а после того, как им пришлось уволить помощника, на накопившиеся за день дела и уборку в конце смены уходило больше времени. Шань приходил после пар, сразу же принимаясь разгребать коробки с посудой или овощами, оставленными за стойкой, подальше от глаз гостей. Посетителей становилось меньше. Людей интересовали новые, открывающиеся кафешки поблизости, более современные, способные запросто составить конкуренцию старому традиционному ресторанчику. К концу года сюда заглядывали, в основном, старожилы, да и те появлялись все реже. Новичков или, быть может, залетных туристов Шань не видел уже давно. Хотя мама рассказывала, что на днях зашел итальянец. _

_Гуань Шань скучал по временам, когда здесь работал отец. При нем все было иначе. Маленький Шань забегал в ресторан после школы, с восторгом улавливая приглушенный смех многочисленных посетителей, каждый день приходивших сюда пообедать. Многие из них узнавали его, ласково трепали по рыжей макушке, угощали хрустящими махуа, пока отец стоял рядом, справляясь о здоровье своих гостей. Вечером он зажигал небольшие красные фонарики у входа и готовил такую ароматную лапшу со свининой, что даже хозяева, закрывающие соседние магазины, непременно заглядывали на ужин. _

_Они и сами часто оставались ужинать в ресторане. Пока Шань уплетал яичные пирожки, украдкой выхваченные с раздаточного стола, мама со смехом рассказывала о щенке возле больницы, которого они с молодыми медсестрами прикормили в тайне от начальства. А отец наблюдал за ней с мягкой улыбкой, и глаза его светились теплом и уютом.  
Это были яркие воспоминания, будто бы выкрашенные свеженькой краской, аромат которой еще чувствовался в воздухе. Шань вырос, отец умер, а воспоминания даже не обшарпались, не выцвели, чего не скажешь о самом ресторане, в углах которого прятались неизбежность и уныние. _

_Шань вытер руки вафельным полотенцем и оперся бедрами и на стойку, переводя дух. Взгляд цеплялся за мелкие трещины, которые он, сколько не замазывал, все равно были видны на светлых стенах. Алые шторы давно выцвели и стали похожи на дешевую театральную драпировку, с которой тысячу лет не смахивали пыль. Они с матерью каждое воскресенье проводили генеральную уборку, старательно вылизывая каждый угол. Но этому помещению требовалось больше, чем просто уборка, больше, чем ремонт. Шаню было страшно подумать, сколько нужно было вложить сюда денег, чтобы снять старую шкуру с этого ресторана, залатать все его дыры, трещины и скрипучие полы. Чтобы, наконец, вдохнуть в него жизнь._

_Последний посетитель отставил чашку на стол и встал, опираясь на зашарпанную клюку. Это был старик Ван, один из тех, кто жил неподалеку от ресторана и часто бывал здесь как во времена отца, так и сейчас. Шань отклеился от стойки и помог ему подняться по небольшим ступенькам к выходу._

_\- Спасибо вам за все, господин Мо. За то, что не бросаете то, что начал еще ваш отец. – старик положил теплую ладонь поверх руки Гуань Шаня. – Рад буду снова к вам заглянуть. А когда будет госпожа Мо?_

_\- Ее смена завтра, дядя Ван, приходите. Она всегда вас ждет._

_Старик дернул уголком губ, поправил потрепанную фуражку на седой голове и вышел на улицу, звякнув колокольчиками за дверью. Вот и все, последний клиент на сегодня покинул стены ресторана, значит можно закрываться._

_Шань, отгоняя от себя тяжкие мысли, закрыл входную дверь на ключ и опустил малиновые жалюзи. Оставалось только прибрать зал, оставшуюся в мойке посуду, и можно будет встретиться с Цунь-Тоу. Который игнорил его сегодня целый день. Шань выудил мобильный из кармана черного фартука, но пропущенных от друга так и не обнаружил. Рыжий звонил ему сегодня днем, вспомнив, что они обещали договориться о встрече на вечер, чтобы тот передал ему конспекты пропущенных из-за работы лекций. Но лысый баклан шарился непонятно где и трубку не брал. _

_Мо собрал чашки со стола, зажимая неудобный мобильник между плечом и головой. Длинные гудки прерывались каким-то шумом, и Рыжий, закинув чашки в мойку, хмуро глянул на экран. После минуты молчания и непонятного шипения в трубке он сам сбросил вызов, возвращаясь к работе. _

_Он успел помыть и выставить посуду, протереть от лишней влаги все поверхности внутренней кухни, вытереть столы и вымыть пол, а Лысый так и не перезванивал.  
«Хоть бы смснул» - недовольно подумал Шань, натягивая на плечи джинсовую куртку вместе с теплой худи. На улице уже совсем стемнело. Тихий переулок освещали зажегшиеся уличные фонари, неяркий золотой и алый свет из окон домов и еще не закрывшихся соседних заведений. Он вдохнул прохладный сентябрьский воздух, пахнущий мокрыми листьями и сладкой выпечкой, задумчиво посмотрел в сторону пустой остановки и уже сделал к ней шаг, но передумал и повернул в другую сторону._

_Ветер усиливался у дороги, по которой гоняли редкие неказистые машины и пузатые автобусы. Шань натянул на рыжую голову капюшон, жалея, что оставил кассетный плеер с наушниками дома. Он, не торопясь, шел мимо парков, закрытых газетных и овощных ларьков. Повернул на улицу с многоквартирными серыми домами, возвышающимися рядом с неаккуратным пустырем, за которыми, он знал, располагалась остановленная стройка. На встречу спешили редкие прохожие, торопящиеся вернуться домой или выгуливающие перед сном собак на темных аллеях. Гуань Шань не торопился – мать сегодня вернется поздно – только слегка ежился от прохладного ветра. _

_Когда он, наконец, набрел на знакомую дворовую баскетбольную площадку, закрытую ржавой дырявой сеткой, то сел на вывернутую из земли теплую трубу и затянулся первой за этот день сигаретой._

_Глаза безошибочно отыскали на ближайшей безликой панельке знакомое окно. Он отметил, что Лысый или, по крайней мере, его родители дома. Он затянулся еще раз и снова вытащил телефон, распаляясь внутри на друга еще больше, когда на кожу попала изморось мелкого дождя. _

_Который раз слушая гудки, Шань подумал, что пошлет к чертям и его, и конспекты, если Тоу не ответит и в этот раз. Но длинные гудки со знакомым шипением вдруг прервались._

_\- Где ты, блять? – раздраженно рыкнул в трубку Шань, прежде чем Лысый успел что-то ответить. _

_Он краем уха уловил ритмы музыки, пока Тоу тупо молчал по ту сторону телефона._

_\- Что?_

_\- Лысый, я торчу возле твоего дома. Какого хрена ты не отвечаешь весь день?_

_\- Вы, наверное, ошиблись номером, - ответил голос, и Шань, вдруг, точно уловил незнакомые насмешливые нотки. – И я не лысый. _

_Ему пришлось сильнее вжать телефон в ухо, потому что расслышать что-либо в этом шуме было сложно. Но одно он уловил точно - голос его собеседника был мягкий, низкий и то ли рычащий, то ли урчащий. Он совершенно не походил на сиплый, вечно простуженный голос Цунь Тоу. Шань снова взглянул на экран, пытаясь понять, какой цифрой он ошибся. _

_\- Ладно, если ты не лысый, тогда я правда ошибся, - хмыкнул он, докуривая сигарету и отправляя ее щелчком пальцев в ближайшую переполненную урну. – Бывай._

_Незнакомец рассмеялся, и его рокочущий низкий смех приятно прокатился по барабанным перепонкам. По рукам пробежали мурашки. _

_\- Хотелось бы поболтать с тобой подольше, должно быть, ты забавный, - вдруг проговорил собеседник, когда Шань уже был готов нажать на отбой. – Но тут так долбит музыка, что я ничего не слышу. Созвонимся попозже?_

_Мо передернул плечами от налипшего ощущения, будто его пытаются склеить. Во всяком случае, таким низким елейным голосом не говорят по телефону с позвонившими не туда парнями. Рыжему очень захотелось нагрубить. Вылить тонну раздражения и усталости, скопившихся за день, на невидимого незнакомца. Но он только поморщился, ощущая странный дискомфорт под солнышком. Назойливых Шань отшивал в два счета, а тут вдруг засомневался. С чего бы?_

_\- У меня нет с тобой дел. Так что отвали._

_Незнакомец только весело фыркнул, и это было последним, что услышал от него Шань. Он уже собирался вставать и идти домой, потому что продрог на ветру до костей, когда заметил выскочившего из-за поворота лысого друга, зажимающего подмышкой что-то подозрительно похожее на бутылку. Мо прищурился и громко свистнул, заставив проскочившего паренька обернуться._

_\- Братан! – Цунь Тоу тут же зашагал к нему. – Ты как узнал, что я приду?_

_Шань недовольно свел брови к переносице._

_\- А я и не знал. Ты заебал не отвечать на звонки весь день._

_\- А, так это, я ж телефон проебал, - буднично пожал плечами Тоу. – Хотел в ресторан зайти, а потом вспомнил, что сегодня твоя мама там._

_\- Сегодня был я. Мы поменялись. Че там по конспектам?_

_\- Дома. Пошли, заодно отогреешься, - Лысый многозначительно кивнул на кулек._

_Спорить не хотелось. Хотелось в тепло и поесть. Шань встал с насиженного места и поплелся вслед за другом. _

_Он бы и забыл про этот нелепый разговор с незнакомцем, если бы тот сам о себе не напомнил. Что Шань ему сделал, чтобы так его заебывать, он так и не понял. Первые тревожные звоночки он увидел, когда вернулся домой и достал из куртки телефон. На экране светились десять непрочитанных сообщений. Сперва его сердце неприятно бухнуло - что, если это мама? Что ей могло так срочно понадобиться? _

_Но открыв меню, он нахмурился, читая нелепые сообщения в стиле «привет», «как дела?», «давно не болтали» и «я уже соскучился». Недоумение схлынуло только тогда, когда он обратил внимание на номер и понял, что тот больной придурок все-таки решил добиться своего. Отбросив телефон на кровать, Гуань Шань твердо решил его игнорировать. Но сообщения сыпались одно за другим, телефон пищал, не умолкая, и с каждым новым игнорировать становилось сложнее. Как и держать себя в руках, чтобы не выкинуть несчастный мобильник в окно. Рыжий вздохнул спокойно только тогда, когда зарядка на телефоне полностью села._

Шань выныривает из своих мыслей вместе со звонком. Студенты поднялись со своих мест, шурша тетрадями и сумками. Рыжий смахивает свои принадлежности в рюкзак, с досадой смотрит на лист с так и не выполненным заданием. Сдавая свой позор одним из последних, Шань натыкается на строгий взгляд преподавателя. Тот кладет ладонь на его телефон и протягивает его через весь стол. Но руку не убирает.

\- За использование мобильного телефона во время занятий вы получаете выговор, молодой человек. В следующий раз отправитесь к декану. 

Шань кивает, сжав челюсть до дернувшихся желваков, ждет, пока преподаватель уберет ладонь с телефона, и выскакивает за дверь, мысленно костеря _Больного Ублюдка_ с очевидным дефицитом внимания на чем свет стоит.

Добирается до дома только к вечеру, отработав смену в ресторане. Шань скидывает куртку, быстрым движением снимает черную толстовку, оставляя ее на диване, и попутно включает пузатый телевизор. Из-за ветра, теребящего антенну на крыше, изображение рябит, прерываясь на синий безжизненный экран. Шань делает себе отметку попозже слазить на крышу и закрепить ее, отправляясь на кухню, чтобы разогреть ужин к приходу мамы.   
Сигнал, наконец, выравнивается, и Рыжий краем уха слышит обрывок диалога из вечерней передачи.

_\- ...У моего соула потрясающий вкус, - смеется девушка в ответ на вопрос ведущего. – А у вашего?.._

_\- …Ведь именно так происходит с соулмейтами? Как вы впервые…_

_\- …не всегда рядом, но всегда есть друг у друга…_

_\- Что вы чувствуете, когда смотрите на свое запястье?_

Шань подвисает, невольно вслушиваясь в прерывающийся помехами диалог. Нестерпимо хочется переключить канал, но руки заняты двумя горячими тарелками. Продолжая невольно вслушиваться в щебетание по телевизору, он скашивает взгляд на свое запястье. Пустое с самого рождения. Шань не придавал особого значения тому, что его соул еще не родился ни в пять, ни в пятнадцать лет. Сейчас особо тоже, но перспектива быть старше родственной души почти на двадцать лет ему не улыбается. А что если на тридцать? Сорок? Что если вообще не родится? 

Обычно такими вопросами закидывал его ЦуньТоу, пряча обеспокоенный взгляд на дне чашки. Шань пока и сам не понимает, как к этому относится. Родители не были соулмейтами. Жили как обычные люди, боролись и преодолевали трудности. Хотя по ним, когда-то, можно было сказать и так, но у Шаня не было примера сказочной любви, способной перевернуть мир с ног на голову. О которой любят писать в книгах и рассказывать дамочки с экранов телевизоров. 

Шань поднимает голову на звук открывающейся двери. В коридоре пахнет осенней прохладой и дождем с улицы, а в кухню заходит мама.

\- Милый, ты уже все сделал! – она улыбается, треплет его по голове и оставляет на стуле пакет с продуктами. – Я такая голодная, слона бы съела.

\- Могу предложить только тушеную говядину.

\- Я только за! Подожди меня, я быстро.

Пока мама переодевается в ванной, с блаженством влезая в мягкие домашние тапочки, Шань вгрызается в красное яблоко, выкладывает продукты в холодильник и вдруг слышит до боли знакомый писк. Ну нет, нет. Только не снова.

Он игнорирует телефон все то время, пока они ужинают. Пока мама кидает удивленные взгляды в сторону зала, откуда доносится писк и вибрация. Игнорирует, пока моет посуду, разбирает рюкзак, умывается, критически проводя ладонью по шершавой щеке. Но когда оказывается в одной комнате с этим оружием массового поражения, игнорировать становится невозможно. Серьезно, проще ответить.

(14:13)  
Ты первокурсник или выпускник?

(14:15)  
Ты ведь живешь в Ханчжоу? Скажи хотя бы это

(14:15)  
Эй, малыш

(14:16)  
Ээээй~

(14:16)  
У тебя телефон забрали, да? Черт…

(23:21)  
Злюка, ты тут? Ты все еще Злюка?

(23:21)  
Расскажи, как прошел твой день?

(23:22)  
Если ты снова меня игноришь, то это бесполезно.

(23:22)  
Серьезно

(23:22)  
Я

(23:22)  
Очень

(23:23)  
ОЧЕНЬ

(23:23)  
ООООЧЕНЬ

(23:24)  
Упрямый ~

(23:25)  
Я могу задать вопрос «где ты?» миллион раз

(23:25)  
Проверим?

(23:26)  
Где ты?

(23:26)  
Где ты?

(23:26)  
Где ты?

(23:26)  
Где ты?

(23:27)  
Где ты?

**(23:27)**   
**ДА ГОСПОДИ Я ПОНЯЛ КАК ТЫ МЕНЯ ЗАЕБАЛ ЧТО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО БЛЯТЬ**

(23:27)  
А вот и ты! 

(23:27)  
Сдался всего после… пяти сообщений! А я ведь обещал миллион. Все для тебя ~

**(23:29)**   
**Какого хрена тебе надо? Я не собираюсь с тобой общаться, если ты еще не понял.**

(23:29)  
Но ведь именно это сейчас мы и делаем! Мы переписываемся, ты мне даже отвечаешь, значит мы общаемся

**(23:30)**   
**Ты меня выбешиваешь, а я посылаю тебя нахер – это не общение**

(23:30)  
Это взаимодействие. А взаимодействие часто приводит к общению

(23:31)  
Так что, давай Злюка, расскажи, как прошел твой день?

**(23:32)**   
**Сначала ты доставал меня на парах, потом на работе, потом за ужином. Перед этим ты за неделю вытрахал мне все мозги.**

(23:33)  
О, да. В этом я хорош ~

(23:33)  
Но ты сам виноват, малыш

(23:33)  
Теперь ты знаешь, что бывает, если меня игнорировать

(23:34)  
Поэтому, давай, спроси меня, как прошел мой день

(23:34)  
Это называется «поддержать разговор» ~

Шань с вымученным стоном выдыхает и отшвыривает телефон куда-то в складки одеяла, приложившись затылком о подушку. Он чувствует себя так, будто кто-то налепил ему на спину листок, а он все никак не может дотянуться, чтобы снять его. Рыжий переворачивается на бок, накрываясь одеялом с головой, и закрывает глаза. За дверью тихо шаркают мамины тапочки, бубнит телевизор, а по спине Шаня вдруг бегут мурашки. Потому что в голове снова _(снова блять)_ звучит рокочущий смех и низкий бархатный голос, заглушающий музыку. Такой мягкий и покладистый, что, кажется, можно протянуть руку и погладить его тембр, по спине, словно кота.

Гуань Шань игнорирует еще пару минут, а затем тянется к одеялу, нащупывая протертые кнопки.

**(23:45)**   
**Ну и как прошел твой день, ублюдок?**


	3. 3

Никто еще не бегал от общения с Тянем так долго. Никто. Прошел гребаный месяц и только сейчас Хэ Тянь может более-менее уверенно сказать, что они нормально общаются. И то, девяносто процентов их переписки состоит из бесконечных препирательств на любую тему, а также из детальных указаний кому и на какой орган следует пойти. Чаще всего ходит Тянь. Он может с уверенностью сказать - его в жизни столько раз не посылали! Правда, он в жизни так никого не донимал. После такого, ему можно с гордостью вручать титул Мастера спорта по поджиганию задниц. 

Однако, Хэ Тянь не до конца ощущал удовлетворение от сложившегося ежедневного общения. 

Все потому что, единственное, что Тянь выпытал из этого немыслимого парня – его возраст – девятнадцать лет, род деятельности – студент, и цвет волос - рыжий. Причем, последнее Тянь выпытывал у него методом исключения. Это единственный цвет, на который его собеседник не сказал однозначное «нет». Впрочем, однозначное «да» он тоже не сказал, как и не ответил на вопрос о натуральности этого оттенка. Ни имени, ни места учебы упрямец, названный с этих пор Рыжим, так и не растрепал. Это ужасно бесит, но вместе с тем распаляет Хэ Тяня еще больше. 

Тянь не привык, что ему так долго не сдают бастионы. Обычно парни или девушки, стоящие из себя недотрог, раскалывались на второй-третий день общения. Добыча, которая сама с удовольствием бросается в пасть, совершенно его не интересовала. Его «охотничий инстинкт» проявлялся в страстном стремлении найти жертву по вкусу, захватить ее, завоевать. Взять силой, если сильно понадобится. 

Теперь же внутренний хищник Тяня в предвкушении облизывает острые клыки и наслаждается тем, как его маленькая жертва мастерски прячется в городе-миллионнике. Потому он так достает Рыжего – совершенно не стесняется строчить десятки смс и днем, и ночью, прекрасно зная, как его лисенок с этого бесится.

А еще Тянь, неожиданно для себя самого, изголодался по его голосу. До такой степени, что заебывал бы его еще и звонками, если бы мог. Все попытки набрать его номер заканчивались осточертевшими короткими гудками. Прошел месяц, а он все еще помнит хрипловатый низкий голос, так сексуально клокочущий где-то на дне глотки Рыжего. И эти хлесткие фразочки бьющие на отмашь, словно пощечины! Еще немного и Хэ доведет себя до того, что будет дрочить на парня, звучащего из трубки. Если, конечно, ему дозвонится.

Хэ Тянь переводит дух, прерывая поток мыслей, из-за которых внизу живота начинает скручиваться тугой узел, и старается вернуться в реальность. Широкий переговорный зал, выдержанный в ультрасовременном стиле, заполняют голоса деловых партнеров, обсуждающих подробности сделки. Тянь крутит головой и окидывает взглядом П-образный стол, за которым упакованные в дорогие костюмы мужчины деловито знакомятся с отчетами на персональных тонких планшетах, а самые консервативные шуршат распечатанными листами, откинувшись на спинки стульев. 

Сделка продолжается второй час. Стороны никак не могут прийти к согласию, все пытаясь перетянуть на себя более выгодные условия. Хэ Тянь усердно вникает, в то время как ему немыслимо хочется зевнуть, подтянуться до хруста в спине и развалиться на удобном кожаном кресле. Но он лишь отводит взгляд от проектируемых на доску графиков и диаграмм в сторону длинного панорамного окна, тянущегося во всю стену, с великолепным видом на деловой район Ханчжоу. 

На город опускается вечер, из-за тяжелых пыльно-свинцовых туч темнеет быстрее, чем обычно. В сумерках на стоящих по соседству небоскребах и бизнес-центрах загорается внешняя подсветка, контрастирующая с неоновыми витринами магазинов внизу. Вся эта пляшущая цветодинамика еще больше преображает урбанистическую архитектуру города, создавая ощущение, будто бы они находятся в двадцать втором веке. Того и гляди, мимо окна пронесется парочка летающих машин.

Интересно, что видит Рыжий из своего окна? Наблюдает ли он с балкона за спешащими по центральному проспекту людьми или смотрит в окно простенькой многоэтажки на такую же соседнюю? А может быть, перед его домом, стоящем на холмах за городом, раскинулись ступенчатые чайные плантации, и он издалека любуется неоновым заревом мегаполиса?   
Тяню чертовски хочется узнать, чем дышит этот человек, пальцы сводит от желания вытащить телефон и отправить ему сообщение. Сотню сообщений. 

Из нового мысленного забытья его выводит внезапно повисшая в переговорке тишина. Когда Тянь возвращает взгляд к доске, он видит восемь пар глаз, уставившихся на него в ожидании. Взгляд Чэна мечет молнии и Тянь понимает, что пропустил мимо ушей вопрос, который, очевидно, ему только что задали. Повисшая над столом неловкая пауза, начинает затягиваться.

\- Господин Хэ, каковы финансовые риски компании в случае перехода на долевые акции без экономического пакета? – с нажимом повторяет Чэн и Тянь чувствует, что одна из его ментальных молний уничтожит его на месте, если он не даст ответ сию же секунду.

Хэ мысленно встряхнулся, сосредотачиваясь на работе. К счастью, он хорошо изучил все подводные камни.

Когда за последним человеком закрывается дверь, Тянь молча падает обратно в кресло и закуривая прямо в зале. Брат некоторое время сверлит его прозрачными акульими глазами и взгляд у него сложный. Он так же поджигает сигарету и садится бедром на стеклянный стол.

\- И что это было? – бесцветно спрашивает Чэн, выпуская в сторону сизый едкий дым.

\- Небольшая заминка, - в тон ему отвечает Тянь. – Просто задумался.

\- Задумался? Это не оправдание, ты в курсе? Во время работы ты должен думать о работе.

Тянь мысленно кривится. Он терпеть не может, когда брат начинает вымораживаться по поводу всего, что касается дел компании. 

\- С чего ты взял, что я думал не о ней?

\- Дурью не майся. Я тебя насквозь вижу, - в голосе слышится неприкрытое раздражение. 

\- В чем проблема? – Тянь вопросительно разводит ладонями, зажимая между пальцев дымящую сигарету. – Я ответил на твой вопрос. И на все последующие.

\- Мне надоело каждый день вбивать в твою голову, чтобы ты сосредоточился на работе и на текущих задачах.

\- Мне что, выбросить всю остальную жизнь из головы и заниматься только делами компании?

\- Да, Тянь, именно. И я не понимаю, почему до тебя это так долго доходит.

У Хэ непроизвольно вырывается смешок, в котором нет ни капли веселья. За последние два года они более-менее сблизились с братом, но назвать их отношения семейными не поворачивается язык. Тянь начал понимать, сколько всего Чэну приходилось тащить на себе после того, как отец скинул на него бразды правления крупным филиалом. Тянь понимал, но внутренне до сих пор противился тому, как яростно брат пытался слепить из него подобие себя. Он затягивается, наклоняется вперед и с раздражением тыкает окурком в пепельницу.

\- Я не собираюсь врастать с корнями в дело отца, принося в жертву все и всех, ради потакания его моральным заёбам. 

Чэн лишь приподнимает уголок рта в холодной и какой-то безжизненной усмешке. Он тушит недокуренную сигарету в той же пепельнице и встает, встряхнув черный пиджак.

\- Тебя никто не будет спрашивать о том, что ты собираешься, а что нет, когда компания будет под твоим управлением. Если ты еще не понял, тебе придется напрячь свои мозги и, наконец, усвоить это. Не маленький уже, Тянь, - брат смотрит на него прямым взглядом, будто приклеивающем к креслу. 

Тянь не срывается только потому, что видит в нем что-то еще, чего не могут заметить люди, которые не росли вместе с Чэном. За холодными безжизненными акульими зрачками почти незаметно плещется слабое раздражение, толика смирения и невероятная усталость. Хэ Тянь открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же захлопывает его, невесело усмехаясь и массируя переносицу.

_Тебе придется напрячь мозги и, наконец, усвоить это, Тянь. Усвоить то, что никуда тебе от этого не деться, как бы ты не брыкался. Как бы не сопротивлялся и не бунтовал, ты всегда – всегда – будешь сидеть на цепи, один конец которой впивается в шею, а второй припаян к ножке трона господина Хэ - старшего. И все давно поняли, все давно смирились. Один ты, Тянь, все пытаешься перегрызть металлическую цепь, обламывая об нее зубы._

Тянь, по закону жанра, ждет какого-то издевательского жеста судьбы. Что-то вроде пролетающего мимо вертолета с растяжкой «свобода – твой выбор» или вспыхнувшего неонового слогана на соседнем небоскребе с похожей формулировкой. Но ничего такого не происходит, и они с братом пару минут смотрят в окно на мигающие сигнальные огни пролетающих над городом самолетов. Все это напоминает Тяню его первый день в Нью-Йорке.

\- Что-то еще? – спрашивает он спокойнее, складывая руки на груди.

Чэн почти незаметно хмыкает и проходит к выходу.

\- В пятницу ужин в Four seasons с кланом Ханг и их партнерами. Постарайся выглядеть дружелюбно. 

Тянь молча наблюдает, как неслышно прикрывается дверь.

***

(16:24)  
Ян Ли?

(16:30)  
Сяо Вэй?

(17:04)  
Цзын Су?

(18:01)  
Ху Вэнь?

_(18:02)  
Что это за хрень?_

(18:02)  
Я все еще пытаюсь узнать твое имя

(18:03)  
Уже месяц прошел, Рыжий. А я знаю только то, что ты… рыжий. 

(18:04)  
И то – не точно 

(18:04)  
Ты вообще китаец?

_(18:06)  
Мы это уже обсуждали_

(18:06)  
Да ладно тебе ~

(18:06)  
Ты знаешь мое имя, мой возраст

(18:06)  
Что тебе мешает сказать мне тоже?

_(18:09)  
Я не собираюсь рассказывать всю свою биографию непонятно кому  
придурок_

(18:09)  
Что значит «непонятно кому»?

(18:10)  
Мы общаемся уже месяц!

(18:10)  
Почти как родные 

_(18:20)  
Ничего не знаю – я на это не подписывался_

(18:21)  
Жестокий

(18:21)  
Но ты все равно мне нравишься, продолжай

_(18:22)  
Фу, блядь_

(18:22)  
Да ладно, малыш. Нравиться мне не так уж и плохо

(18:22)  
Наверное

(18:22)  
Не могу сказать точно…

_(18:23)  
Еще раз назовешь меня малышом или еще какой-нибудь ублюдской кличкой, и я прекращаю вот это все_

(18:23)  
Лисенок, мы это уже проходили

(18:24)  
Ты перестаешь отвечать, я закидываю тебя сообщениями, ты мне отвечаешь

(18:24)  
Все просто

(18:25)  
Ты можешь мне сказать свое имя и я не буду называть тебя ублюдскими кличками : )

(18:26)  
Лисенок, прием?

(18:38)  
Рыжий?

(18:44)  
Бля…

(21:45)  
Линь Мао?

Хэ Тянь задумчиво вертит смартфон в руках, прислонившись плечом к стеклянной стенке лифта. Он мысленно прокручивает в голове последние сообщения и уголок губ непроизвольно дергаются вверх. Упрямец опять пытается его игнорировать. У Тяня под кожей все чешется от жажды узнать, как на самом деле реагирует парень на том конце, когда читает его сообщения. Он хмурится? Он улыбается и прячет телефон под подушкой? Он безразлично косится на вспыхивающий смартфон, стоящий на беззвучном режиме? Это было бы обидно.

Лифт звякает на нижнем этаже и открывает стеклянные створки. Тянь спешно минует просторный холл бизнес-центра, вежливо кивает дежурному охраннику и спешит на парковку. Внезапный звук сообщения заставляет его растянуть губы в хищной довольной улыбке. Попался, лисеныш. А говорил, что не ответит. На этот раз его не долго хватило. Хэ Тянь достает телефон одной рукой, второй ищет ключи от машины в кармане. Он быстро кидает взгляд на экран и замирает на пол шаге. Улыбка медленно стекает с его лица.

Всего одно сообщение заставляет его сердце сделать кульбит.

**(22:16)  
Я скинул на почту то, что ты просил.**

Тянь думает с пол минуты, а затем разворачивается и идет обратно в офис. Дотерпеть до дома представляется невозможным.

_\- Чжоу, есть дело._

_Тянь сидел на полу возле окна, наблюдая за тем, как закатное солнце тает над скайлайном. В трубке что-то оглушительно шуршало – он поморщился, слегка отодвигая телефон от уха._

_\- Конечно! Как всегда, к твоим услугам, Хэ. Кого пробить? _

_Хэ Тянь долго думал над этой идеей. Мысли метались в его голове, хлопая крыльями, всю последнюю неделю. Он засыпал и проспался с ней. Он садился завтракать сигаретами и топил ее в чашке кофе. Он скуривал ее с табаком и чувствовал, как она вместе с дымом въедается в легкие. Но при этом Тянь смутно понимал, что конкретно будет делать со всей информацией, что найдет._

_\- Ты можешь поискать в реестрах информацию об одном умершем человеке?_

_На том конце на секунду повисла пауза. Тянь послушно ждал, обжигая легкие едким сигаретным дымом. _

_\- Вообще могу, да, - наконец, ответил Чжоу. Его голос был сиплым, как будто бы он только что проснулся. – В национальных архивах довольно слабо защищены от хакеров моего уровня. Хотя, казалось бы. Кхм, а что конкретно нужно?_

_\- Все, что найдешь._

_\- Понял. Кто-то близкий? – иногда язык Чжоу напоминал помело. Не дождавшись ответа, парень продолжил. - Тогда скажи мне данные – имя там, дата рождения, смерти._

_\- Есть только имя, - Тянь выдохнул дым, поймав себя на том, что снова забрался пальцами под напульсник. _

_Выпуклые иероглифы знакомо ощущались под пальцами, будто касаешься волос родного человека. _

_\- Только имя? Тогда сложнее. Если это довольно популярное имя, тогда список людей может выйти довольно большим. Особенно, если брать всех умерших до сегодняшнего дня._

_Тянь нахмурился. После очередного рабочего дня и бессонной ночи голова, забитая сигаретным дымом, соображала туго. Какая-то простая мысль упорно пыталась ускользнуть от него, но Тянь умудрился-таки поймать ее за хвост._

_\- Нет, постой. Точной даты смерти не знаю, но можешь поискать до 2000-го года. Даже так - до 10 декабря 2000-го. Всех, кого отыщешь, скинь списком мне. Дальше я разберусь._

_\- Как срочно нужно? Это может занять некоторое время. Мне нужно будет выстроить защиту, чтобы меня не прищучили. Займет примерно неделю._

_\- Не торопись. Это не срочно._

_\- Хорошо, Хэ. Кого искать?_

_\- Человека по имени Мо Гуань Шань._

Тянь поднимается на этаж и, минуя открытую офисную зону, проходит в свой кабинет, огороженный матовым стеклом. Офис уже опустел и ему это на руку. Тянь включает рабочий ноутбук, заходит в почтовый ящик, где среди прочих писем и спама висит непрочитанное от Чжоу. Он тревожно сжимает и разжимает кулаки, и открывает файл.   
Помимо вложенных документов в пустом поле значится:  
**«тут все совпадающие по имени и фамилии. На случай если он мог когда-то менять имя»**

Документ содержит в себе список из пятидесяти человек с именем Мо Гуань Шань и его производными. Тянь задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу, в общем-то не сильно удивляясь. Фамилия и имя довольно популярны в Китае. Многие места и даже целые географические локации содержат в себе одно из его иероглифов. С одной стороны, пятьдесят человек от которых отсеивается сразу, как минимум, двадцатка – не так уж и страшно. Он представлял себе все гораздо хуже. С другой стороны, даже среди оставшихся тридцати человек, Тянь не знает, кого точно следует искать. Он не знает о своем соулмейте ничего, что могло бы подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. Поэтому, Тянь, отчасти надеется, что его хоть и мертвая, но какая-никакая связь, даст какой-нибудь призрачный намек. Но в глубине души понимает, что этого, конечно же, не случится.

Хэ Тянь щелкает мышью по первому файлу с личным делом, _бегло_ просматривая информационную карточку: 

_Имя – Мо Гуань Шэнь  
Место рождения – Нанкин  
Год рождения – 1923  
Год смерти – 1976  
Место смерти - неизвестно  
Род занятий – неизвестно  
Захоронение – неизвестно  
Фото – отсутствует._

Ему было пятьдесят три года, когда он умер. Ни причина смерти, ни место не указаны. Тянь хмыкает. Конечно, это же обычный архив, а не база данных преступников, где указаны более подробные метки для опознания. Безумно хочется покурить – скорее, как привычка, когда нервы тревожно накручиваются на кулак, чем необходимость. Но идти до куртки, которую он кинул на стул у входа, слишком лень. Тянь за просмотром списка засиживается до глубокой ночи. Как бы не обидно признавать, внезапного прозрения или вдруг вспыхнувшей болью метки на очередном человеке не возникло. У многих отсутствовали фотографии. Впрочем, те дела, в которых фото было вложено, все равно никак не меняли ситуацию. Хэ Тянь вглядывается в черты людей, но все они оставались безликими и пустыми, как люди, глядящие с паспортов.

Среди прочих, Тянь нашел двоих родом из Ханчжоу. Сидя за рабочим столом глубокой ночью, Тянь бездумно переключает их карточки туда-сюда, едва удерживая слипающиеся глаза открытыми.

_Имя - Мо Гуань Шань   
Дата рождения – 1980  
Место рождения – Ханчжоу  
Место смерти - Ханчжоу  
Год смерти – 1999  
Род занятий – неизвестно  
Захоронение – неизвестно  
Фото – отсутствует. _

_Имя – Мо Гуань Шань  
Дата рождения – 1969  
Место рождения – Ханчжоу  
Место смерти – Ханчжоу  
Год смерти – 2000  
Род занятий – врач  
Захоронение – неизвестно  
Фото – отсутствует._

Тянь устало трет глаза, перед которыми все еще скачут темные буквы и цифры. Информации настолько мало, что кроме того, что до его рождения существовало, как минимум, тридцать человек, подходящих на роль его соулмейта, сказать что-то более точно почти невозможно. Ну все нахуй, думает Тянь. Он устал, он хочет спать. Он разберется с этим позже.

Брюнет быстро одевается, нащупывая в кармане пачку сигарет. Выходит из офиса на прохладную парковку и тянется к телефону, проверить время. На часах половина третьего ночи, а в сообщениях одно непрочитанное от Рыжего. Тянь хмурится, удивляясь, как это он не услышал оповещение.

_(23:49)  
Я так и подумал, что тебя это не остановит_

Тянь улыбается, всматриваясь в текст. Что он с ним творит? Стоит ему прочитать любое бессмысленное сообщение от этого парня, как по телу разливается приятная возбужденность, потихоньку прогоняя хроническую усталость и нервозность. Как бы Рыжий ни огрызался, ни грозился, что больше не собирается с ним общаться, но все равно отвечает спустя какое-то время. Рыжий даже не понимает, что совершает нечто очень опасное – заставляет Хэ Тяня думать, что кому-то не на него не плевать. Если бы Тянь знал, где живет этот упрямец, он бы прямо сейчас, не взирая на время, поехал бы к его дому, чтобы выковырять к себе под любым предлогом. Эгоистично? Да. Но это его суть, его внутренний голос, нашептывающий написать, позвонить ему, приехать и забрать себе немедленно, наплевав на время и собственную усталость. 

_Забери его. Забери его. Забери его себе. _

Но Тянь заталкивает его поглубже, откладывает телефон на пассажирское сидение и едет домой, минуя золотые огни проспекта.

(04:17)  
Спокойной ночи, Рыжий

***

\- Ты улыбаешься, как придурок.

Цзянь И стоит рядом, отбивая от прорезиненного покрытия баскетбольной площадки мяч в раздражающе-нервной манере, пока Тянь зависает в телефоне. Он дописывает сообщение, нажимает отправить и едва успевает отбить летящий в него снаряд. 

\- Ты совсем дебил? А если бы я не заметил? – Тянь злобно отправляет мяч в блондина, краем уха слыша звук пришедшего сообщения.

Цзянь тоже его слышит, потому тут же отправляет Хэ повторный пас, чтобы тот не успел снова схватиться за телефон и утонуть в нем, как он делает это весь сегодняшний вечер. Но Тянь не ведется, только прячет мяч между ног под лавкой и снова порхает пальцами над сенсорной клавиатурой. 

\- Если бы я тебя не знал, я бы подумал, что ты влюбился. Ты влюбился, сын мой? – Цзянь, не собираясь отставать, подходит ближе и начинает слегка попинывать мысками кроссовок голени брюнета. 

\- Что за дичь ты несешь?

И усмехается и тычет длинным пальцем Тяню в ребро. 

\- Дичь – это то, что ты представляешь из себя последние пару недель. Что? Не смотри на меня так! Ты постоянно зависаешь в телефоне, с кем-то переписываешься, улыбаешься, как маньяк, ходишь эмоционально перевозбужденный! Куришь в два раза больше и… снова сидишь в телефоне! Кто эта девушка, которая открыла ящик Пандоры?

Тянь фыркает в ответ на пришедшее сообщение, убирает телефон и встает с лавки. 

\- Это не девушка. Пошли разомнемся. 

\- О, так это парень! Ого. Не то, чтобы я сомневался в том, что ты пидор… Ай! Ладно-ладно тебе! - Цзянь неловко пытается вывернуться из захвата Хэ и задушено хрюкает. – Это была шутка, чего ты! Ну и что за красавчик, рассказывай? Где вы встретились?

Тянь убирает руку с шеи друга и задумчиво чешет затылок.

\- Вообще, честно говоря, мы не встречались. То есть я его не видел. Вообще ни разу.

\- Так-так, любовь вслепую. Почему бы и нет? Но как вы тогда начали вообще общаться?

\- Он просто ошибся номером и позвонил мне.

\- Боже, вот это романтика! Такое еще случается в наши дни? И что, как получилось так, что он не слился от тебя в первые же две минуты?

\- Помолчи лучше, Цзянь И, - Тянь беззлобно пихает блондина в бок.

\- Ладно-ладно, мистер я-просто-паинька-и-душка. И как его зовут?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Что?

\- Что? 

\- Ты не знаешь, как зовут парня, с которым общаешься уже... сколько? Месяц?

\- Он не говорит.

\- Ладно, признаю. Это немного странно. Может у него есть… ну знаешь, - Цзянь И осекается, беспомощно скользнув взглядом по лицу Хэ. 

\- Соулмейт?

Тянь невесело хмыкает, отворачивая голову и упираясь взглядом в полупустую дорогу за сетчатым забором баскетбольной площадки. Он настолько увлекся общением с Рыжим, настолько окунулся в него с головой, что совершенно забыл о связи. Его мертвая метка не доставляла никаких неудобств при общении с другим человеком, но люди, имеющие связь со своим соулмейтом, испытывали дискомфорт, если чувствовали симпатию или особое влечение к другим людям. Связь – это не то, что можно игнорировать и крутить хвостом перед кем захочется. 

Значит ли упорное нежелание Рыжего раскрывать свою личность, то, что у него есть соулмейт? Быть может прямо рядом с ним, сейчас, в такой близости, что при мысли об этом у Хэ все нутро скручивается в тугой болезненный узел. Может быть связь действительно доставляет ему проблемы из-за их общения? Хэ Тянь совсем забыл, что есть люди, не такие, как он. Нормальные. 

Цзянь И, уловив помрачневшее настроение брюнета, кладет ладонь ему на плечо треплет неловко.

\- Прости, я не хотел напоминать. 

\- Да брось, - Тянь дернул подбородком, выворачиваясь из-под руки блондина. Вот оно. То, чего он так избегает при общении с другими людьми. Жалость, клеймящая его с рождения. 

– Кстати говоря, а где Чжэнси? Разве вы не ходите все время, как приклеенные? 

\- Они поехали с семьей в Лунцзин. 

Цзянь моментально переключается и начинает распинается о том, как он представляет себе СиСи в традиционной доули с плетеной корзинкой чая наперевес, шастающим по зеленым чайным плантациям. В его мечтах все именно так, несмотря даже на то, что на дворе середина октября. Тянь слушает вполуха, а потом скидывает с себя куртку, оставшись в одной темной толстовке. Отбивает пару раз мяч, разминая руки, и ловко уворачивается от дернувшегося навстречу блондина, забивая ему первый данк.

Они мечутся по закрытой площадке, попеременно перетягивая счет на себя. Тянь чувствует себя так, словно вышел после школьной тренировки и его вот-вот окликнет тренер за игру не в спортивной форме. 

Затянувшийся сет заканчивается, когда уже совсем темнеет. Цзянь И, взмыленный и разозленный слишком быстрыми и уверенными движениями Хэ, пытается отобрать у него мяч. Он заводит руку за спину брюнета и вдруг спотыкается о развязавшийся шнурок, и налетая на него всем телом, и сбивая с ног. Они тяжело заваливаются в угол на разошедшуюся металлическую сетку. Тянь тормозит падение как может, цепляясь рукой за край ограждения. Он чувствует, как торчащие во все стороны металлические стержни царапают ему спину, а что-то острое впивается в ладонь.

\- Черт, прости-прости, - мельтешит Цзянь И, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я не заметил шнурок. Блять, Хэ! У тебя кровь!

Тянь поднимается следом и тупо смотрит на растянувшийся на всю ладонь порез. Боли практически нет, только красные дорожки крови медленно стекают по загорелой коже руки, вдоль выпуклых вен. Цзянь И меняет цвет лица с красного на белый три раза, а потом срывается к сумке, чтобы найти что-то похожее на бинт. 

\- Да ладно, принцесса. Просто порез. Не паникуй.

Хэ Тянь лениво идет к лавке, оставляя за собой дорожку из редких кровавых капель. Он садится напротив нервничающего друга, насмешливо наблюдая за ним из-под мокрой челки.

\- Порез?! Ты видел, сколько кровищи? Тебе надо в больницу! Сейчас, только замотаем чем-нибудь.

\- Это тебе надо в больницу, потому что ты сейчас хлопнешься в обморок. Серьезно, выключай мамочку.

\- Ты схватился за грязную железку и пробил себе ладонь. Мало ли, что занести можешь, там же грязь! Дай сюда руку…ооой, нет. – Цзянь И отшатывается от протянутой ладони, закрыв глаза ладонью. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас его вывернет. – Сам замотай.

Тянь усилием воли сдерживает в себе порыв попугать друга видом открытой раны, носясь за ним по всей площадке. Он послушно берет протянутое чистое полотенце, и оборачивает его вокруг сочащейся кровью ладони. Боль, наконец, начинает пробиваться сквозь усталость тела, и Хэ чувствует жжение. 

\- С каких пор ты такая неженка? Два года моего отсутствия совсем тебя разбаловали, я смотрю.

\- За два года твоего отсутствия много чего случилось. И мы, напоминаю, еще не поговорили о том, как резко ты исчез из школы и как мало писал. Серьезно, Хэ. Хотя бы пару гребаных сообщений в месяц, что с тобой все в порядке!

\- Что за смена настроения? – Тянь недоуменно вглядывается в бледное лицо друга. – Почему сейчас?

\- Потому что… 

Цзянь нервно теребит ворот свободной футболки, а затем тяжело вздыхает, заводя руку в светлые волосы.

\- Потому что ты такой болван! Да, судьба дерьмо, поэтому у тебя нет соулмейта. Еще раз прости, что напоминаю. Но ты забываешь, что у тебя есть друзья, которые, на секундочку, всегда за тебя переживают. Я вижу какой ты, когда все держишь в себе. Ты можешь не рассказывать мне все, но хотя бы давай понять, когда тебе нужна поддержка. Мы, вроде как, не чужие. 

\- Ладно. Это моя рана как-то повлияла на твое душевное спокойствие? Ты такая мамочка, Цзянь И! – Тянь расплывается в улыбке и смешливо высовывает кончик языка.

\- А ты такой дебил, прости господи! Когда ты уже вырастишь? Пошли в больницу. Не хочу оказаться по щиколотку в кровище, которая выльется из тебя.

***

Несмотря на поздний час, по светлым больничным коридорам бодро снуют мед работники. Тянь и Цзянь И следуют по отделению неотложной помощи вслед за невысокой молоденькой медсестрой. Цзянь И все таки притащил его в первую попавшуюся на пути больницу, разумно полагая, что такую рану лучше зашить, чем оставить как есть. 

Спустя минуту, они останавливаются возле кабинета с прозрачной дверью. С любопытством заглянуть внутрь через чистое стекло невозможно из-за опущенных с той стороны серых жалюзи.

\- Пожалуйста, подождите пару минут, я позову медсестру! – девушка, смущенно опустив в пол глаза, коротко кланяется и уходит в обратном направлении. 

\- Пошли сядем, что ли.

Тянь опускается на сидение напротив кабинета и и лениво разглядывает больничное помещение. Мимо них то и дело проходят молодые медсестры и строгие врачи, переговариваясь друг с другом, и их голоса сплетаются со стуком каблуков, эхом раздающихся с другой стороны коридора, и нескончаемым звоном стационарного телефона, в одну убаюкивающую какофонию. Цзянь И откидывается на спинку рядом, складывает руки на груди и прикрывает глаза, будто бы решил задремать. В свете белых больничных ламп, его кожа кажется настолько прозрачной, что сквозь нее виднеется зеленовато-голубая сетка вен. Тянь отводит глаза, упираясь взглядом в соседнюю стену. 

Он ловит себя на том, что соскучился по ребяческим оскорблениям и хмурому текстовому бубнежу одного конкретного Рыжего. Ему все еще нестерпимо хочется выяснить, а действительно ли он рыжий? Какого цвета его глаза? Его кожа? Есть ли у него веснушки? А если и правда рыжий, то крашенный? Или он наполовину европеец? Тянь прикрывает глаза с улыбкой, мысли вьются в его голове беспокойными пташками, а новые вопросы плодятся каждую секунду. Он уже хочет вытащить из куртки телефон, чтобы закидать упрямца новой партией вопросов (которые он, конечно же, отфутболит), когда возле уха слышится щелчок открываемого ключом замка.

\- Просыпаемся, мальчики, - голос у подошедшей медсестры мягкий и ласковый. Она смотрит на них и тепло улыбается, в светло-карих глазах плещется хитринка. – Кому из вас нужна помощь?

Тянь осторожно поднимает замотанную в полотенце руку и встает с места.

\- Добрый вечер, тетушка.

Хэ заходит следом за невысокой пожилой женщиной в просторную перевязочную. Наличие кушеток, больших ламп, стерильных шкафчиков и резко пахнущих лекарств, вызывает небольшую тошноту и неприятную дрожь в желудке. Тянь никогда не боялся больниц, но при виде шприцов и синих медицинских перчаток, которые медсестра натягивает на изящные руки, в нем просыпается беззащитный ребенок, который все еще не переваривает уколы.

\- Ну-ка, давай посмотрим, что с тобой случилось, - мягко произносит женщина и аккуратно убирает полотенце с раны. 

Она быстро осматривает разошедшиеся края, пока Тянь незаметно рассматривает ее лицо. Издалека она кажется немного моложе за счет худого телосложения и маленького роста. Лучики-морщинки возле уголков глаз, более выраженная в ее возрасте носогубная складка и аккуратно убранные под шапочку каштаново-медные волосы без признаков седины. Тянь не знает, сколько именно ей лет. Он мысленно дает где-то в промежутке от сорока до шестидесяти.

\- Что ж, страшного ничего нет, но нужно зашивать. Тогда быстрее затянется и беспокоить будет меньше. Где ты так поранился, если не секрет?

Тянь буквально плавится, словно шоколадка на солнце, от ее ласкового голоса. Он думает, что ее детям дико повезло, и в его груди начинает ворочаться тупая боль и обида.

\- Просто зацепился на баскетбольной площадке за трубу, - отвечает он, наблюдая за последними приготовлениями к мини-операции. При виде изогнутой иглы в горле встает ком. 

Медсестра замечает его впившийся в иглу взгляд и ласково улыбается под маской. Вокруг ее глаз расползаются лучики-морщинки.

\- Расслабься. Выглядит страшнее, чем ощущается в итоге.

Тянь ждет чуть больше двадцати минут, пока пальцы женщины порхают над его ладонью. Она накладывает чистую повязку на его руку и аккуратно затягивает на тыльной стороне.

\- Готово. Приходи ко мне на перевязку на следующей неделе. 

\- Спасибо, Госпожа…?

\- Просто Джия.

Тянь коротко кивает, прощается и выходит в коридор. Цзянь умильно дремлет, развалившись поперек кресел.

\- Вставай, принцесса.

\- Что? Моего коня уже починили?

\- Ты точно сегодня договоришься…

***

Тянь лежит на кровати и прикладывает усилия к тому, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. На ноутбуке рядом мелькают кадры невыносимо скучного фильма и досматривать его до конца нет никакого желания. Времени не так много, но усталость после игры и тупая поднывающая боль в ладони свалили его в постель почти сразу же, как он вернулся в студию. 

Хэ вытягивает вперед руку, рассматривает тугие бинты и борется с желанием отправить фотку Рыжему. Черт знает зачем. Просто, чтобы начать диалог. Снова, как угодно. Потому что Рыжий сам ему не пишет. В его пустой студии одиночество накатывает с новой силой. Пульсирует под кожей, носится по венам. Но не греет. Октябрьский холод вползает в квартиру через балконную дверь и вентиляционные отверстия, стелется по полу, заставляя поджимать пальцы ног. 

Тянь хочет протянуть руку и коснуться его. Рыжего. Или не рыжего совсем, плевать. Пусть не здесь, не в своей постели, а в холоде улиц, где-нибудь возле шумной дороги или в саду возле озера Сиху, плевать. Главное коснуться, почувствовать тепло, почувствовать его эмоции, то, что он реален. Тянь давно признает, что его тянет к этому парню похуже любой метки. И плевать на связь и соулмейтов, господи. Он выть готов от того, как ему хочется к нему прикоснуться. Но еще больше ему хочется понять, что испытывает на этот счет сам Рыжий. 

_(18:19)  
Если ты говоришь, что не умеешь пользоваться кухонным ножом, как ты вообще дожил до 19 лет?_

(18:19)  
Я умею им пользоваться

(18:19)  
Точнее вообще ножами

(18:19)  
Но не в общепринятом смысле

_(18:21)  
Я, блять, даже не хочу уточнять…_

(00:10)  
Малыш, давай встретимся?

Тянь задумчиво вертит телефон в здоровой руке, размышляя о правильности своего поступка. Вероятно, сначала нужно было выяснить у него о соулмейте, или хотя бы попытаться начать разговор на эту тему. Тянь тяжело смотрит на прыгающие огоньки в панорамном окне и в груди у него поселяется легкая тревога. Звук пришедшего сообщения заставляет его дернуться. Он не рассчитывал, что Рыжий ответит так быстро… или вообще ответит, потому что давно уже ночь.

Через секунду Тянь жалеет, что не переломал себе пальцы на баскетбольной площадке.

_(00:15)  
Ты можешь отъебаться от меня, наконец?_


End file.
